


Birth

by nsynclancefan



Series: The Alternate Life Of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsynclancefan/pseuds/nsynclancefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John first met Sherlock before Sherlock met John. Violet Sherrinford, a close friend of John’s mother, had been married to Siger Holmes for ten years. They had a seven-year-old son, Mycroft, by the time they conceived again. John was two when Violet and Siger moved into their neighborhood. This was when John’s new life began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Sherlock Was Born

“So when are you due?” John’s mother sits in the chair across from the couch, as Violet lowers her self slowly down into the cushions.

“In two months. I can’t wait.”

John enters the room, binky in mouth and blanket in tow. He stares at his mother and the foreign woman in the room.

“Well, someone is up early from his nap,” John’s mother says. “Come here. I want you to meet someone.” She holds her hands out to her son.

John blinks and looks at the woman on the couch, who rubs her stomach and gives him a warm smile. He drags his blanket behind him as he walks over to his mother and climbs into her lap, snuggling into her chest and looking at the large woman.

“John, this is Mrs. Holmes. She is a good friend of mine from college. She just moved in down the street.”

John blinks at her, sucking his binky passionately.

“Hi there John,” says Violet. Her voice sounds like sound birds to John’s ears. He smiles at her.

“She is going to have a baby soon. You two are going to grow up together.” John’s mother looks down at him. “What do you think of that?”

John removes his binky. “Baby?” He replaces the binky immediately, feeling naked without it.

Violet nods. “Do you want to come over here and feel my tummy?”

John looks at his mother, who nods her head and puts him on the ground. He walks over to the couch and climbs up, slowly resting his hands on her large stomach. He stares at it with curiosity.

“Say hello to the soon-to-be Sherlock Holmes John Watson,” Violet coos sweetly, rubbing her own stomach with her left hand. “ I think you two will get along very well.”

John smiles. “Baby,” he mumbles around his binky. A sudden kick is felt under his hands and he gasps, removing his hands quickly.

“It’s okay John, Sherlock is just saying hello.”

John looks up at Violet, who continues her warm smile and soft words. He slowly puts his hands back on her stomach.

“Baby…” he mumbles. “Baby.”


	2. After Sherlock Was Born

“Hurry up John. You don’t want to be late, do you?”

John picks up his pace behind his mother and father. They were heading down the block, in the snow to the Holmes household. He was told there was someone there he would enjoy meeting.

When they reached the front door, a young boy immediately greeted them. “Well, hello Mycroft,” John’s father says. “May we come in?”

Mycroft hesitates, but when his father enters the hallway to greet their visitors, he opens the door all the way and walks away to allow them to enter. John watches him go with curiosity.

“Well hello! Welcome.” Siger takes the Watson’s families coats and ushers them into the family room, where Violet is sitting on the couch.

“Violet, how are you feeling?” John’s mother asks her with concern and pleasure as she walks across the room to sit next to Violet.

“Oh, just tired. Sherlock kept me up most of the night. It will take me a while to adjust to the new routine.”

“Well, if you need anything you know I am here for you.”

“Yes I know.”

John stands in the doorway, watching the grown ups interact. He wanders off down the hall, and immediately runs into Mycroft.

“Hello. Where are you going?” Mycroft asks with curiosity, looking down upon John.

John stares up at him in wonder and fear.

“Do not be afraid. My name is Mycroft. And yours?”

“John,” he mutters quietly.

“Nice to meet you John.” Mycroft holds out his hand to him and John slowly takes it. “Would you like to meet my brother?”

John nods. Mycroft releases his hand and turns around.

“Follow me, but stay quiet. He is sleeping at the moment.” Mycroft walks down the hall, with John close behind. They reach a door and Mycroft slowly turns the nob, pushing it open enough to let the two of them in without making a sound. Mycroft shuts the door behind them and ushers John toward the crib at the other end of the room.

John looks at Mycroft, who nods his head gently toward the crib. John turns his head back to the crib and slowly walks over. He looks through the bars, and gasps.

Lying in the crib is a small baby in blue. His head is rolled away from John, but he can tell there is a binky in his mouth and he is suckling it gently. The top of his head is full of black curls and his tiny fingers are curled into little fists.

“Sherlock?”

“Yes. If my memory serves me right, you met him when he was still in Mother. She told me you two hit it off, which isn’t possible because Sherlock would not have been aware of your presence while inside Mother.”

“Sherlock…” John reaches his hand through the bars and places it on top of Sherlock’s. “Brilliant.”

Sherlock’s head rolls towards John and his eyes slowly open. He stares wide eyed at John.

“Oh boy. This will be loud.” Mycroft quickly exists the room. “Must get Mother.”

Sherlock and John continue to watch each other.

“I’m John,” he says softly to Sherlock, putting a finger in Sherlock’s fist. “You Sherlock.”

Sherlock squeezes John’s finger.

“Friends?”

Sherlock continues to squeeze John’s finger and closes his eyes again.

“Friends.”

At that moment, Violet and John’s mother enter the room rather quickly and rush over to the crib. They find John contently watching Sherlock as he sleeps, a firm grip still held on John’s finger.

“Well, that’s something,” says Violet in awe.

“What?” asks John’s mother.

“Sherlock has been crying since he came home. The only time he isn’t is when I feed him and when he is asleep. But for some reason, he didn’t cry when John woke him.

“We are friends momma. Sherlock and I are friends,” John exhilarates. “Friends.”

“I can see that honey. But you need to leave so Sherlock can sleep.” She reaches down into the crib and pull’s John’s finger from Sherlock’s grasp, and then picks her son up. “You can be with Sherlock when he wakes up.”

John wouldn’t have to wait long because immediately after the three of them left the room, Sherlock began to cry. Violet went to him and tried to get him to calm down, but he wouldn’t. John squirmed out of his mother’s arms and went over to Sherlock, who was screaming in his mother’s arms.

“Friend!” John says loudly to be heard over the screams. Sherlock began to calm down and look over at John. John smiled at him and put his hand over Sherlock’s. “Friend?”

Sherlock squeezed John’s finger in response.

“Odd,” says John’s mother.

“Freaky,” says Violet.

“Amazing!” says John, continuing to watch Sherlock. “Brilliant.”

Sherlock continues to watch John, never taking his eyes off of him.


	3. A New Way Of Life

John and Sherlock’s relationship seems to blossom beautifully as the months grow on. While John could not be at Sherlock’s side every moment, their times together were wonderful. It took Sherlock time to adjust to life without John near him, but he stopped screaming after his first week. When John isn’t around, Sherlock is quiet. He prefers to have his mother hold him, while sometimes has to suck it up and be held by his father or Mycroft.

When John comes by to visit, Sherlock is put into a small stroller by John and pushed about as he is given a tour of the world around him. He learns about the pictures on the walls, the rooms within his home, and the toys he has in his room. He also learns of the toys in Mycroft’s room, but is ushered out of there whenever Mycroft enters. He is rarely taken outside because his mother says it is too cold for a baby. Sherlock would like to make that choice for himself, and once John snuck him outside just for a moment before his mother scolded him and took him home.

Sherlock’s small glimpse at the large world outside his small home filled him with wonder and desire, which cannot be fulfilled by being kept inside.

Sherlock is sometimes taken to John’s home, and only then is he allowed to see the outside world. Sometimes Mycroft will be the one to take him and will tell him everything he can about the plants and snow and cars running the neighborhood. To Sherlock, Mycroft is the dullest thing he has ever encountered. At John’s house, he meets John’s sister, who is known as Harry, and she adores him and tries to take him away from John. He screams at that, and then John is returned to him.

He has been trying to talk to John about the things he has been observing, but can only seem to gurgle spit. He might have to take the talking thing one step at a time. In the meantime he will continue to watch John and learn things from him, even if he is wrong about most things. Sherlock will correct him when he gains the ability to express himself properly. Spitting, drooling, and gumming at things with the apparatus he uses to eat with only draws smiles or anger from his observers. Some of the things he gums are not suppose to go into the mouth, but Sherlock has found it is a great way to understand objects.

As Sherlock grows and begins to walk, his parents appear worried at how quickly Sherlock is picking up on the things around him, such as his building blocks and the computer, while lacking at the most fundamental things, such as talking. He had to visit some strange places and is apparently considered abnormal by his father and special by his mother. John calls him amazing. Of all the labels, Sherlock likes the sound of amazing.

Amazing is Sherlock. John is Sherlock. Therefore, John is amazing as well.

Sherlock will learn how to say amazing, and will tell John that he is amazing. That is his first goal in life. But the talking thing is a lot harder than it looks, and no matter how hard he tries he just can’t help but spit all over the place every time he tries to say something. His parents try daily to get him to talk, and Mycroft couldn’t care less. He just watches him as he spits about. John seems to be the only one that can get him to use less spit and more tongue, which appears to be the trick because he made a sound everyone interpreted as “la” but what he wanted to say was “John”.

A few months later, he is able to say, “na.” A few more months and he can say, “lan.” No one understood that “lan” was meant to be “John”. Except John of course, who decided to respond by putting his mouth against the top of Sherlock’s head and making a smacking sound.

“I will give you one every time you learn something new.”

“Lan,” which meant, “okay.”


End file.
